PickUp Love
by Mana Hamasaki
Summary: If you were faced with a stalker that wants you and will go to great lengths to get you, how far will you go to protect your loved ones? GaaraXOC little SasukeXOC Partial Rape
1. The Stranger

**Authors Note: This is just a story I came up with for no reason. GaaraXOC A little SasukeXOC (SasukeXOC is forced, almost rape) I do not own Naruto!**

It was late in Konoha, a girl, Mana Hamasaki, seventeen years of age, was driving down a street in Konoha at 2am. She was on her way home, that was, until she saw a man that was passed out on the side of the road. She stopped to help this man, though she did not know him. She could not wake the man. She shook the bad thoughts from her head and place him in her little black car and buckled him in. She hopped in the driver seat and drove to her house.

She arrived not much later, she carried the man into her house. She laid him on her bed and covered him up, trying to make him comfortable. She made a small bed on the couch in the living room, she fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Morning...**

Mana is awakened by a burning smell, she shot up off the couch, "What the-?" She turned to see the man that she got last night in her kitchen, attempting to make bacon.

He held his hands up, "I-I'm sorry. I was going to make you breakfast to thank you, but as you can tell, I'm not a good cook myself..."

Mana smiled, "Don't worry about it, let's get this cleaned up and I'll take you to a diner for breakfast."  
Mana and the man, he had red hair, cleaned the kitchen mess and stepped into her car. She drove away, the drive there was silent. They got seated at the diner and started to talk.

Mana looked at the red head, "So, what is your name? I never got it."

The red head smiled politely, "My name is Gaara. And you are...?"

Mana smiled, "Good to meet you Gaara, I am Mana."

Gaara nodded, "Then I must thank you Mana, for helping me."  
Mana smiled wider, "It's my pleasure. Don't mind my asking, but why were you passed out of the side of the street anyway?"  
Gaara laughed sheepishly, "Oh, well, I just got booted from my apartment and went to a bar and got drunk. I guess I collapsed there."  
Mana looked at him, "Well, I am terribly sorry Gaara. Do you have family you can stay with?"  
Gaara's eyes saddened, "Actually, I do not have a family."  
Mana smiled softly, "Well, neither do I. So you may move in with me for as long as you like Gaara."

Gaara shook his head, "Oh, no, I do not want to be a burden."  
Mana smiled, "Not at all, please, I insist you stay with me."

Gaara nodded, "Alright, thank you so much Mana."

Mana smiled, "My pleasure."

The two ate their meals happily and Mana stopped by the store after they left the diner and they bought Gaara an entire new wardrobe. They were becoming close friends fast.

**Five Years Later...**

Mana was dressing in a cute red top with black pants and had earrings in the dangled about an inch or so from her ears, "You ready, Gaara?"  
Gaara was dressed casually and nodded, "Yeah, let's go."  
Mana drove her car to the bar and Gaara followed in his red car behind her. They went to bars occasionally together. They sat at the bar for a couple hours, mostly just talking.

Gaara yawned, "Hey Mana, I think I'm going to head home. What about you?"  
It was 10:30pm, Mana looked at a clock, "I'll be home before midnight, promise!"

Gaara nodded and left the bar. Gaara was sitting at the house, he looked at the clock, it was now 3am. Gaara was getting worried about his friend. He hopped in his car quickly and drove to the bar, he looked down the alley behind the bar, there was his friend. She was sobbing and looked hurt.

Gaara looked at her, "Mana! What happened to you?!"  
Mana spoke between sobs, "Th-this guy that was in the bar, he had black hair and gray eyes, he was hitting on me after you left, I kept turning him down. He tried to grab my butt, then I hit him. He was escorted out, I was walking out the door at 11 then he jumped me and...he...he raped me..."

Gaara's eyes were wide, he held Mana in a tight hug then picked her up and put her in his car and drove home.

They got home and Gaara carried Mana into the house, talking softly, "Mana, I'm going to get you showered. Everything is alright. I promise."  
Gaara got Mana stripped down and held her hand as she stood in the shower, she leaned her head out, "G-Gaara...? Will you come in here with me, please?"  
Gaara nodded and stripped down as well and stepped in the shower with her. Mana immediately hugged him tightly, repeatedly thanking him, he held her trying to comfort her.

Mana looked at into Gaara's ocean green eyes and kissed him passionately. Mana stopped almost immediately and stuttered, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't..." She tried to get out of the shower quickly but slipped and twisted her ankle.

Gaara wrapped a towel around him and then carried her to the couch, covering her and propping her foot up for her. Mana looked apologetic, "Gaara...I'm sorry..."  
Gaara shook his head and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry about it Mana, it's alright."

**The Next Day...**

Mana woke up on the couch and moved her ankle, it was healed. She got ready to work, she worked at the Veterinary Clinic of Konoha. Mana arrived at the clinic and around six, a certain patient came in with a sick cat. She offered to take it and busily lead the owner and his cat into a room. The owner shut the door, making Mana finally look at him, it was the man that jumped her the night before. He tried to kiss her, but Mana slammed him into the opposite wall and left work early. She got home around 6:30pm. She walked straight to her room, she saw no sign of Gaara and closed her door. She took off her clinic shirt and she wore the pale blue pants and her red with black lace bra. She laid back on her bed lazily only to sit back up immediately when she heard her bathroom door open. Gaara was standing in the doorway, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist, "Mana! I thought you were working! I'm sorry..."  
Mana blushed, "I thought you were gone, I am sorry..."

Mana walked to grab her shirt but Gaara instinctively stepped between her and shirt shirt, "Mana, what's wrong?"  
Mana looked at him and explained what happened at work that day and why she was home early. She started to cry, he hugged her and she buried her face into his shirtless chest. Gaara lifted Mana's chin, "Mana, I swear, that man will never touch you again." He kissed her deeply then stopped, "Oh, s-sorry..."

Mana shook her head, "No, don't apologize..." She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara's hands were on her back, he pressed her closer to him, closing the space between them. Gaara walked Mana backwards until they hit the bed and Gaara fell on top of Mana. Gaara stopped kissing Mana to undo her bra, he messed with the hooks but could not get them undone. He was now frustrated, he ripped the middle of the bra and threw it aside. He slid down and slid off her pants and kissed her stomach, making Mana giggle. Mana eyed the knot on the towel that kept it from falling, she slipped a finger by the knot and pulled it undone, making the towel fall to the floor. Mana and Gaara blushed. Gaara came back and kissed Mana again and, without breaking the kiss, positioned her in a comfortable place for him. They both blushed deeper as Gaara looked at Mana and she nodded. Gaara slid his hips closer to Mana, she whimpered quietly, Gaara continued. He had reached his limit after a while then collapsed on Mana. He moved slightly and rolled onto the bed beside Mana and cradled her into his chest and they both fell asleep.

**Authors Note: So...? How was it? Please review! X3**


	2. He's Back!

**Authors Note: Okay...here is the next chapter!**

**The Next Day...**

Gaara awoke slowly to find the spot on the bed next to him empty, he frowned at this. He dragged himself out of bed and threw on a pair of black boxers and walked lazily into the living room. He saw a plate of food ready for him to eat and a small note beside it, the note read,

"_Sorry, I got called into work early this morning. I will see you when my shift is over. Love you, -Mana"_

Gaara smirked slightly at the 'Love you' part. He grabbed the plate of food and plopped onto the couch in the living room and channel surfed. He finished eating and decided to clean up a bit. Gaara did all the dishes by hand and put them all away, he did all the laundry and even folded it, he cleaned their bathroom, he even fixed the bed, smiling as he thought of the night before and the event that occurred.

He finished cleaning and still had some time to kill, he walked down to a small flower shop and bought Mana a red rose. He came home and waited for Mana, he heard her turn the key in the lock and walked closer to the door with a smile on his face.

Mana walked in and was startled to see Gaara there by the door and so eager to see her. She saw the rose he held out to her, she took it and hugged Gaara around the neck, "Thank you Gaara."

Gaara grabbed Mana's face gently in his hands and kissed her passionately, Mana tangled her fingers in his hair and deepened the kiss.

Mana snuggled into Gaara's chest and told him, "I love you, Gaara."  
Gaara stroked her hair softly, "I love you too, Mana."

Mana's stomach growled loudly, making them laugh slightly. Mana placed the rose in a small vase and grabbed Gaara's hand, leading him to her car. She sat in the driver seat. Gaara shook his head and walked over to the driver side and helped her out then lead her to the passenger side. He walked quickly back to the driver side and sat down, "I'm driving today. Where do you want to go?"  
Gaara and Mana debated over a few places and decided to go to a small Italian restaurant about thirty minutes away. After we ate, we got caught up in talking and saw the time, it was 10pm. They decided to leave since it was now pitch black outside. Gaara drove again, he turned to exit off a busy highway when a silver truck smashed into our black car. It hit the passenger side back seat, making the car spin wildly into a ditch. They both felt the impact, Mana felt it more since she was on the passenger side. Mana heard Gaara frantically calling her name then on the phone with emergencies. She fell into unconsciousness.

**In The Hospital...**

The next thing Mana heard, was a steady but annoying beeping sound. She groaned slightly, she felt a head splitting pain flare across her temples. She heard someone shuffle slightly, she opened her eyes slightly to see Gaara standing over her. She muttered, "Gaara...?"  
Gaara brushed his hand lightly across Mana's cheek, "I'm here."

Mana groaned, "Will you make that damn beeping stop?"  
Gaara shook his head, "I'm sorry, it is the monitor, I cannot stop it."

Mana sighed, "Fine...Where are we anyway?"

Gaara looked at Mana, "The hospital, we got in a crash, you just had surgery on your right leg."  
Mana looked down to her leg, it was propped up, "Well dammit." Mana looked at Gaara, "Your forehead..."

There was a stitched mark across the left side of his forehead about four inches long, he shook his head, "It's just a small cut, nothing to worry about."  
Mana relaxed a bit, "Who did we hit?"  
Gaara said, "They hit us, well a man hit us. It was his fault. I do not know the man."

Mana looked at him, "Is he alright?"  
Gaara nodded, "Yes, he offered to stay here at the hospital until you woke to apologize. He is in the waiting room."

Mana looked around for a moment, "Well I'm awake now, he can come in whenever."

Gaara smiled, "Alright." He walked out for a moment and came back in, "This is Sasuke."

Gaara lead the man in, he had black hair and gray eyes.

I felt my heart stop for a moment, though the monitor kept the usual rhythm.

Gaara left the room and closed the door.

The man, Sasuke, smiled at Mana, "Well, hello Mana."  
Mana glared at him, "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?"

Sasuke tilted his head and said innocently, "Now what is the name calling for? I only wanted to apologize for _accidentally_ hitting you."

Mana's eyes widened, ""You deliberately hit us?! You're a stalker!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "Again with name calling."

Mana shook her head, tears started falling down her cheeks as she yelled, "Gaara! GAARA!!"

Gaara burst into the room in a seconds notice, "Mana?! What's wrong?!"  
Mana glared at Sasuke, "Him! That's the guy that hurt me that night!! He purposefully hit us!"  
Gaara looked at Sasuke, Sasuke had a look of complete confusion, "I have no idea what she is talking about. I only came in to apologize for not looking when I hit you. She started yelling and blaming me for odd things. She did receive pain-killers, right?"  
Gaara nodded slowly, "Yes, she did. Why?"

Sasuke nodded, "Pain-killers react to other differently. This happened to my mother as well, she started blaming my father for things that happened in grade school. It is just a reaction to the medication."  
Gaara eyed him then nodded, "That is true. I can take it from here, you may go."  
Mana was still yelling, "You sonofa-! Liar!"  
Gaara turned his entire focus towards me, trying to calm me.

Sasuke was about to exit through the door when he looked at Mana lustfully and winked before he closed the door.

Mana stopped struggling and relaxed slightly, "I'm fine Gaara. I...I just want to sleep now, okay?"  
Gaara nodded slightly, "Alright...Are you sure?"  
Mana looked at him sharply, "Yes."

A hint of sadness flashed across Gaara's eyes before he nodded again, "Okay, I will be outside if you need me."

Mana sighed and closed her eyes.

Before Gaara closed the door, Mana heard him mutter quietly, "I love you..."  
He shut the door quietly and walked outside and sat on a bench.

Gaara noticed a dark figure approach the bench, he came into focus, it was Sasuke.

Gaara nodded, "Oh, hello Sasuke."  
Sasuke sat beside him and nodded, "Hello Gaara. How is Mana?"  
Gaara shrugged, "Better, I guess. She wanted to be alone, so I came out here."  
Sasuke nodded and looked up at the dark sky, "It is nice out here. Hey, man, I'm really sorry about hitting you both. I should have been paying more attention."  
Gaara shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Sasuke nodded and the conversation ended there.

**Three Days Later...**

Mana was finally released from the hospital.

Gaara drove up in a new vehicle, it was a black truck.

Mana was now on crutches, she shook my head slightly at Gaara as he helped her into the truck, "When I said get a new car, I meant _car_. Not _truck_."  
Gaara shrugged as he climbed into the driver seat, "Oh well."

They made it home soon after, Gaara helped Mana to the couch and propped her foot for her and attempted to make lunch for them.

He ended up catching the food on fire and he had to order pizza.

They sat on the couch and watched a horror movie on TV about a sadistic serial killer that killed his victims in the oddest ways.

Mana laughed at a few parts that were supposed to be scary but ended up being stupid.

Gaara and Mana played poker on a small TV tray for a couple hours, Mana lost every time.

Gaara smirked, "When your leg heals, we should play strip poker."

Mana narrowed her eyes, "No way. I'll be in my bra before you lose a sock."  
Gaara chuckled, "Exactly, that's the point!"

Mana playfully punched him, "Pervert."

**Six Weeks Later...**

Mana's leg finally healed completely. She could now fully walk on it without problems.

It was Friday, Mana came home to find Gaara at the kitchen table with none other than Sasuke sitting across from him, they were having a friendly conversation.

They both smiled at Mana as she walked in, Gaara nodded, "Welcome home, Mana. Sasuke has come to see how you were doing."  
Mana stood on her right leg and balanced for about five seconds then dropped her foot, "See? I'm fine. Happy? Now you can leave."

Sasuke chuckled slightly and stood up, "I can see I'm not wanted here, I should be leaving. Thanks again, Gaara."

Gaara stood and shook his head, "No, no. Sasuke, you are welcome here. Please, will you join us for dinner?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked at Mana, "Only if it is alright with the lady."  
Gaara looked at Mana, she sighed, "Fine. You can stay."  
Sasuke smiled, "Thank you, Mana."

Mana didn't look at him twice, she walked straight to the kitchen and started to make dinner.

She made chicken on the grill they have on the patio along with whole green beans.

Mana set the table, she placed three wine glasses around the table and placed a large bottle in the middle along with all the food.

Mana glanced towards the guys, "Dinner is ready."

Mana sat down as the two made their way to the table, Gaara sat at the and of the table and Sasuke sat across from her.

Sasuke smiled politely, "Everything looks great, Mana. It really does."  
Mana poured some wine into her glass and barely glanced at him, muttering, "Why don't you have a glass of shut the hell up?" Mana looked at Gaara, he was staring at her sharply, she retorted and said as nice as possible, "Why, thank you, Sasuke."

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly and started a conversation with Sasuke.

Mana sat silently through dinner, it was finally over.

Gaara shook Sasuke's hand politely before Sasuke walked out the door.

Sasuke nodded to Gaara and me, "I thank you both for the lovely evening."  
Gaara nodded, "It was our pleasure. Come by anytime."  
Mana stood in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes, "Yeah. Bye."

Gaara turned to Mana, she looked up and Sasuke caught her eye, he smiled creepily and winked.

Mana picked up a knife and started sharpening it loudly, she smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded once again and shut the front door.

Mana grimaced as she heard his footsteps fade down the porch.

Gaara came up behind Mana and hugged her, "Why did you have to be that way? He was only over for dinner."

Mana glanced back at him and placed the knife down, "Yeah, I just do not like him too greatly."  
Gaara kissed her neck, making her giggle, "You know...I could get your mind off that..."

He spun Mana around and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled their lips apart, "Not tonight, Gaara. I have to go to work early tomorrow, you know that."  
Gaara groaned in sadness, "No fair."  
Mana laughed and kissed him again.

**Authors Note: So what about this chapter? Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. I Am What! With WHAT!

**Authors Note: So, I got the third chapter up and going...fingers crossed!**

**Two Days Later...**

Mana woke up feeling sick one morning.

Gaara had gone out for a while already, Mana ran to the bathroom only to be bent over the toilet puking.

She stopped and called in sick for work, she got dressed and went to the hospital.

Mana met with a female doctor, Dr. Sakura Haruno.

She examined me, "Well, nothing seems wrong. But it could be one other thing..."

Mana looked at her, "What?"

She looked at her, "Is there a possibility that you are pregnant?"

Mana thought for a moment, "Well...yes."

She nodded, "Well, how long has it been?"

Mana thought again, "About seven weeks."

She nodded and wrote something on Mana's charts, "That could be it then. I will set up an ultra sound for you right away." She smiled widely.

Mana thanked her as she left the room, she sighed, "Pregnant...? Wow..."

The doctor came back in and rubbed cold gel stuff on Mana's stomach, which made her giggle slightly.

She ran a small device over Mana's stomach and it was on a screen.

She smiled, "Yes, there it is." She looked at Mana, "Wow...Well, you are pregnant, Mana. But also, you are pregnant, with twins."

Mana smiled slightly, "Twins? Wow. Can you tell if they are girls or boys yet?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, not yet. In about a month or two, we can determine that."

Mana nodded, "Thank you Dr. Haruno."

She smiled, "You may call me Sakura."

Mana smiled back, "Alright. Thank you Sakura."

She nodded and left the room.

Mana stood up and left the hospital as well, she drove to a small park not far from her house and walked to a bench by a pond.

Mana heard someone walk up behind her and ask, "May I sit here?"

Mana nodded, "Sure."

The man sat beside her, she looked over, it was Sasuke.

Mana glared at him, "What? Now you follow me to the park? Ass."

Sasuke shrugged, "Actually, this time _was_ just a coincidence."

Mana shook her head, "Whatever. Just don't try anything or I'll punch all your teeth out."

Sasuke looked at her, "Now, even I'm not that stupid. There are children here anyway, I wouldn't try anything if I wanted to."

Mana looked at the pond, "Then what do you want?"

Sasuke looked at her softly, "To apologize. For everything."

She looked at him, "Why?"

Sasuke said, "I feel bad, I care about how you feel."

Mana stared at him, "Bullshit. You didn't give a damn about how I felt that night at the bar, or at the hospital. Why should you care now?"

Sasuke looked at her, then glanced at her stomach, "You are pregnant."

Mana looked at him, "How the hell did you know that?"

Sasuke said, "It is obvious, the way you protectively put your hands on your stomach when you saw me. You haven't moved your hands since."

Mana glared at him, "So? And why do you care anyway?"

Sasuke looked at the pond, "I believe the baby belongs to me."

Mana suddenly stopped breathing, "Y-you...Wh-what...?"

Sasuke smiled at her, "I think that is _our_ baby living inside you."

Mana shook her head, "No, _they_ are Gaara's babies...I'm sure of it..."

Sasuke tilted his head, "So, twins huh? How can you be so sure they are Gaara's? We had a little fun of our own, right?"

Mana stood up, clutching her stomach, "You will never lay a hand on mine and _Gaara's_ children. Or so help me, I will break every bone in your body."

Sasuke smirked, "You cannot keep children from their father. That is just cruel."

Mana shook her head, "Shut the hell up!" She ran to her vehicle and drove to an empty lot and hung her head over the steering wheel, sobbing.

She calmed down as much as possible and wiped her eyes.

Mana drove home to find Gaara sitting on the couch, he stood up when she walked in, "Mana...? You're home early. Is everything alright?"

Mana shook her head, "I didn't go into work today. I went to the hospital."

Gaara hugged her tightly, "Why? What happened?"

Mana stepped back as he stopped hugging her, "I was...sick this morning..."

Gaara looked at her, "Sick?"

Mana nodded, "Yeah, and I'm..." She muttered the last word.

Gaara looked at her worried, "You're what?"

Mana muttered it a bit louder.

Gaara looked at her, "Mana. What is wrong?"

Mana almost yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Tears started to cloud her vision, she shut her eyes tightly, afraid to see how Gaara reacted.

Instead, she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, he was laughing, "Really?! This is great!"

Mana looked at him, "You're not angry?"

He looked at her surprised but still smiling, "Angry? Why would I be angry? I'm so happy for us!"

He hugged her tightly again, Mana laughed lightly, "Okay, Gaara, I can't breathe now!"

He laughed and released her then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Mana looked at him, "Oh, one more thing Gaara..."

He looked at her, "Huh?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes, I'm pregnant, but with...twins..."

Gaara just smiled wider, "That is great!! When can we know if they are girls or boys?"

She smiled, "In a month or so."

Gaara nodded, "I can't wait!"

Mana laughed slightly and he hugged her again.

**One Month Later...**

Another month passed and Mana was scheduled to visit Sakura again.

Gaara and Mana walked into the hospital hand in hand and found Sakura, Mana smiled at her, "Hello Sakura. We are here for my ultra sound."

Sakura nodded, "Yes. This must be your husband."

Mana looked at Gaara, he looked at her then at Sakura, "Actually, we haven't exactly done that yet."

Sakura nodded, "I see. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed..."

Gaara stopped her, "No, don't worry. It will be done soon." Mana smiled at him.

Sakura smiled, "Glad to hear. Shall we go now?"

Gaara nodded eagerly and followed Sakura into a room.

Sakura covered Mana's stomach with the same cold gel from before, making her giggle slightly, she smiled and nodded, "The babies look healthy."

Gaara looked very interested at the monitor, "So...are they girls or boys?"

Sakura smiled, "Actually, there is a boy and a girl."

Gaara smiled widely, "Really?" He grabbed Mana's hand and said, "You hear that Mana?! Both!"

Mana laughed slightly, "Yes, I heard her Gaara. Now calm down before you wet yourself."

Sakura and Mana laughed as Gaara blushed slightly and apologized.

They left the hospital, they started discussing names.

After a while, they decided to name them when they were born instead.

**Eight Months Later...**

Eight months passed pretty smoothly, Mana had no random visits from Sasuke and nothing was wrong with the babies.

Gaara and Mana were sitting on the couch watching a show on television about these guys that tried to do crazy stunts but wiped out.

They laughed at all of them, they were pretty funny.

One was a biker that tried to jump twelve buses but got stuck between the ninth and tenth bus, they started to laugh but Mana immediately stopped, "Uh...G-Gaara!"

He looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She looked down and smiled, "My water broke..."

Gaara stood up and helped her walk to the truck, he helped her into the passenger seat and practically sprinted to the driver seat and drove quickly but carefully.

They made it to the hospital and immediately found Sakura at the front desk, she saw Gaara and Mana walk in.

She automatically knew what was going on, she grabbed a gurney and helped Mana onto it and lead them into a room.

She examined Mana, "She is ready now."

Gaara held Mana's hand tightly through the process and both babies were delivered safely and were healthy.

The girl was born first, followed by the boy three minutes later.

The nurses in the room got the babies cleaned off and wrapped them in small bundles, Mana held the girl and Gaara held the boy.

Mana was in tears, Gaara smiled widely.

Mana stroked her baby's cheek gently and said, "Kichi." She looked up at Gaara, "Now you."

Gaara smiled at the other baby and said, "Kisho."

Mana smiled, "Perfect."

Sakura smiled at them, "Kichi, born the 19th of September at 6:22pm. Kisho, born the 19th of September at 6:25pm. Both healthy, and happy."

Mana looked at Sakura, "Thank you so much Sakura."

Gaara nodded, "Yes, we appreciate you incredibly."

Sakura nodded, "It is my pleasure. You may take your babies home in the morning."

They nodded, Gaara sat in the chair beside Mana's bed and cradled Kisho to sleep.

Mana did the same with Kichi, Gaara and Mana did not sleep, they were too happy.

**The Next Morning...**

Gaara and Mana left the hospital as proud parents.

Gaara and Mana immediately started looking for a new house, since theirs only had one bedroom.

They found a beautiful house with a second floor with three bedrooms and two bathrooms, it was in a different town, Suna.

They fell in love with it the moment they saw it, they bought it and hired people to move their stuff.

Mana said goodbye to everyone at the vet office and wished them good luck, they did the same to her.

They finally got settled in their new home.

**Four Years Later...**

It was the 18th of September, Kichi and Kisho were running down the stairs, Kisho was chasing Kichi.

Kichi had long red hair, like Gaara, she always had it pulled into a pony-tail. She had ocean green eyes like Gaara. She had Mana's reckless personality, she was always trying to climb trees and hang on stuff, she loved to torment Kisho.

Kisho had black hair, like Mana, it came down into two straight bangs down each side of his face and slightly stuck up in the back. He had gray eyes. He had Gaara's laid back personality, he loved to read books and study things.

Mana called to them, "You two be careful! Don't be falling down the stairs like last week!"

Kichi had Kisho's book in hand and she hid behind Mana, Kisho looked up at Mana with pleading eyes, "Mommy! Nee-san stole my book again!"

Kichi stuck her tongue out, "Nii-san poked my forehead!"

Mana smiled and held her hand out towards Kichi, "Hand me the book please." She handed it over, "Now, Kisho, apologize to Kichi, and you'll get your book back."

Kisho shifted feet, "Sorry nee-san."

Kichi smiled widely and hugged Kisho tightly, "I forgive you nii-san!"

Mana handed Kisho his book back and they ran back upstairs to their own rooms.

Mana heard Gaara walk in the door, she walked over to him, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

Mana heard both Kichi and Kisho giggle at the top of the stairs, they looked up at them.

They both ran down and Gaara picked them both up, hugging them tightly and kissing their cheeks.

Kichi smiled, "Did you bring something for us?"

Kisho nodded, "Did you daddy?"

Gaara smiled, "You'll have to wait for tomorrow, it's a surprise."

They giggled and Gaara set them down and they ran upstairs.

Gaara worked at a vet business along with Mana, today was her day off.

Gaara and Mana sat down in the kitchen, she looked at him, "So how was work?"

Gaara sighed, "Well, we lost two animals. An iguana and a parrot."

Mana frowned, "I'm sorry, it happens, you know?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah. How were the kids?"

She smiled, "Kichi was tormenting Kisho again."

Gaara chuckled, "Typical Kichi..."

Mana made dinner and called the kids down, they happily came downstairs and ate.

Kichi grimaced at her broccoli, "Ew...gross."

Mana looked at her, "Come on Kichi. It's not bad, I promise."

Kichi shook her head and crossed her arms, "I'm not eating it."

Mana smiled, "Alright then, then for every piece of broccoli you don't eat, I take away one of your birthday presents."

Kichi gasped and forked down her broccoli quickly, "Done!"

Mana smiled, "Good girl."

Kisho already finished eating and stood up to rinse his plate off as Kichi ditched hers and ran upstairs quickly.

Gaara and Mana sat for a while and talked about random things.

It was now 9pm and Mana walked upstairs to get the kids to bed, of course Kisho went without a complaint but with Kichi, they fought for a while.

Gaara walked in Kichi's room and talked to her and she immediately got into bed and went to sleep.

Mana walked out and flipped her light off, she walked beside Gaara, "How do you do that?"

Gaara shrugged, "It's a father thing."

Mana rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully, "Whatever."

They got pajamas on, Mana had on a red shirt and black pants as Gaara had just black boxers on.

They crawled into bed and snuggled closely and fell asleep quickly.

**The Next Day...**

They both had the day off the next day, they woke to Kisho shaking us quietly and Kichi jumping on the bed yelling, "It's our birthday! Five years old! Yeah!"

Mana sat up lazily and pulled Kisho into her lap and Gaara happily grabbed Kichi and held her tightly.

Gaara and Mana took the two to the main zoo in Suna, Kichi and Kisho had the best time, Gaara and Mana thought it was hilarious.

Kisho loved to point out the animal species whenever Kichi asked.

Gaara and Mana always bought two cakes for them, Kichi's bordered with purple and Kisho's bordered with blue.

Kisho got some pictured information books that he loved. Along with little action figures of people and animals.

Kichi got some stuffed animals and some building blocks, she loved to stack the blocks then knock them down roughly.

They ended the night with a movie, it was about a cute little orange fish.

Both Kichi and Kisho pretended to be fish until they went to sleep.

**Authors Note: How was my third chapter? Reviews please!**


	4. I Must Confess

**Authors Note: Fourth chapter is up!**

**Eight Years Later...**

Kichi and Kisho were now thirteen, Kichi had longer hair now, still always pulled back into a pony-tail.

Kisho had longer hair as well, it went down to his cheeks, it still framed his face and stuck up in the back.

Kichi was chasing Kisho down the stairs, they were yelling at each other. They both had a friend over each.

Mana called to them, "Careful! Stairs!"

Kisho ran into the kitchen and tried to hide behind a chair, "Nee-san! I said I was sorry!"

Kichi was about to grab Kisho when Mana stepped between them, "Okay! Someone explain to me what happened this time."

Kichi pointed at Kisho angrily, "Nii-san came into my room when I said specifically _not_ to when I had a friend over!"

Mana looked at Kisho, "Did she tell you to stay out?"

Kisho nodded slightly, "Yeah, but mom-!"

Mana stopped him, "Well then you need to stay out. She respects your privacy, so respect hers."

Kichi stuck her tongue out at him, Mana looked at her, "And none of that."

She pulled her tongue back, Mana kissed their foreheads, "Now back upstairs to your friends."

They ran upstairs quickly, Mana heard their doors slam, she sighed and went back to cleaning.

Gaara walked in soon, Mana smiled to him and he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, "Hey babe."

Mana giggled, "Hey. How was your day?"

Gaara smiled, "Great. We did eight surgeries, all successful."

Mana smiled, "Good."

Gaara glanced upstairs, "Kids?"

Mana sighed, "Oh the joyous teenage years."

Gaara chuckled, "Gotta love them!"

She nodded, "Yeah, something like that." She thought for a moment, "Gaara?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

She asked, "Could you stay with the kids tonight? I'm supposed to meet a couple girls from work at the bar tonight." He eyed her curiously, "I'm the designated driver

for the night, I won't be doing the drinking. Promise."

Gaara smiled and kissed her cheek, "I know that. Have fun tonight."

Mana nodded and went to get dressed, she had on a black v-neck and maroon red pants on.

She straightened her hair, it reached to her shoulders, she had cut it not too long ago.

Mana poked her head in each kid's room to say goodbye, she kissed Gaara and walked out the door to Sakura's car, she picked Mana up but everyone else was going to meet them there.

They drove to the bar, there they met with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten.

They were all pretty close friends, Sakura and Mana hung back while the others drank like crazy.

Sakura mostly asked about Kichi and Kisho, she was pleased to hear they were still healthy.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Mana asked Sakura if she would watch everyone so she could take a walk, she agreed and Mana left.

Mana found a small park and sat on a bench quietly, watching random ducks waddle by. The entire park was deserted for the day.

Someone behind Mana asked, "May I sit?"

A shiver shot down her spine, she stuttered, "U-uh....S-sure..."

Mana already knew before she looked, but she looked anyway, it was Sasuke.

He smiled at her, "Nice to see you again, Mana. You left Konoha."

She nodded, "Yeah, Gaara and I needed a new home to raise our children in."

Sasuke smirked, "You're still believing those are Gaara's kids, huh?"

Mana raised her voice slightly, "Yes, because they are his children. My daughter has the same red hair as him. My son has my black hair."

Sasuke smiled, "Are you sure it isn't _my_ black hair?"

She stood up quickly, "Wh-what?! That's impossible!"

Sasuke looked at her, "Is it Mana? Is it truly impossible that his hair isn't mine? What about their eyes, what colors are they?"

She looked at him, "Green, like _Gaara_! And..." She stopped, "No..."

Sasuke smirked, "His eyes are gray, just as mine, aren't they? And his hair is like mine, isn't it?"

Mana shook her head, "No...his eyes are just coincidence!"

Sasuke shrugged and stood up and took a step towards her, "Believe what you may, but remember," He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "You cannot keep a child from their _true_ father."

She started shaking and dropped to her knees, Sasuke leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes were wide, she grabbed her head and sobbed.

Sasuke started to walk away, he turned before he was in his truck, "And tell my children I said hello." He laughed and drove away.

Mana sat there shaking and sobbing for what seemed like ages. She finally found the strength in her legs and stood up. She walked back to the bar slowly and sat outside, waiting for everyone. About an hour later, everyone walked out, Sakura was leading them and she saw Mana. She helped everyone into the car and walked to Mana happily.

She sat next to her and her smile faded when she saw tear stains down Mana's face, "Mana? What's wrong? What happened?"

Mana looked at her, a single tear fell, "I...I think Gaara is only...half father of my children..."

Mana broke into sobs again and Sakura held her tightly, "It's alright Mana. We will get this straightened out, I promise. Let's get everyone home and we'll talk."

Mana nodded and she helped her get to the passenger side and they got everyone home safely.

She was driving speed limit, though other were passing her. She glanced at Mana, "Now. Explain."

Mana looked at her, "The man that visited me in the hospital when I hurt my leg in the crash."

Sakura nodded, "How did you know him?"

Mana explained the story when she was at the bar and what he did, "It was all the night before Gaara and I..."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. Why did you not contact the police?"

Mana shrugged, "I figured it would all blow over and I would never see him again, but I was wrong. But isn't it impossible to have half fathers of twins?"

Sakura looked sad for a moment, "Well, Mana...I'm sorry....but no, it is not impossible. Since all that happened within two nights, it is possible..."

Mana buried her face in her hands, "No, no, NO!!! This is _not_ happening! It can't! It's not fair!"

Sakura shook her head, "Don't beat yourself up about it. Everything will be alright."

Mana shook her head, "You don't understand, he will do anything to see the kids. He will hurt someone close to me until I let him see them."

Sakura said, "Then we can report him to the police now."

Mana shook her head, "No, I can't. I won't. I don't want police involved now, please."

Mana pleaded, Sakura sighed, "Fine. No police."

Mana said, "Thank you."

Sakura nodded, "Do you own a gun?"

Mana was taken back by her question, "W-well...no. But why-?"

Sakura looked at the street on exited off a ramp and parked in front of a gun shop, "Well you are getting one, for self defense."

Mana nodded slowly, "Okay..."

Sakura picked out a pistol and they bought some ammo for it, Mana paid for it and they were on their way home now. Sakura dropped Mana off, the kids were already in bed, their friends had gone home. Gaara was sitting on the bed in their room, reading. He saw Mana and stood up to hug her then stopped when he saw the case.

He eyed Mana, "What's that?"

She smiled and said, "Sakura said we needed a weapon for defense...if we ever needed to defend something."

Gaara nodded slowly and opened the case, "Wow...shiny." He smiled slightly.

Mana nodded and closed the lid, "Don't get unnecessary prints on it."

Gaara nodded, "Oh yeah."

Mana hid the case under their bed and layed down next to him and fell asleep quickly. Though Mana was being held by the love of her life, a different man kept creeping his way into her mind, Sasuke.

**The Next Morning...**

Mana awoke at 3am to find Gaara gone, she nearly panicked, they both had the day off today. Mana jumped out of bed and ran to the kids' rooms, she almost died, they were both gone. Mana ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time. She found a folded note on the kitchen counter, it was not Gaara's or the kids' handwriting,

"_I warned you Mana. You cannot keep a child from their true father. You did not listen, now you will learn my true meaning...the hard way. -Sasuke"_

Mana gripped the note tightly in her hand. She ran back upstairs and slid the gun case from under the bed, she loaded it with six bullets and stuck it in the back of her jeans. She put on a long jacket and ran out to her car, only to find another note,

"_Not sure where to go? How about the first place we met...? -Sasuke"_

Mana thought hardly, then it clicked, "The bar in Konoha! It's been closed down for five years now..." She shook the thought from her head and nearly sped all the way back to Konoha and found the abandoned bar. The windows and doors were boarded with wood planks. She didn't care how the building looked, she smashed some wood planks on a door with her foot and kicked in the door and yelled, "Gaara?! Kichi?! Kisho?! Where are you?!!" She ran around and heard a muffled scream, it was Kichi's. She ran to the source of the sound, she found all three there. Kichi and Kisho were tied up and had cloth covering their mouths. Before she could sigh in relief, Mana saw why Kichi was screaming, Sasuke had Gaara tied to a table and a knife to his throat. She ran towards Sasuke and Gaara, Sasuke hit her and she fell backwards, "No!! Sasuke! Stop!!"

Sasuke turned and glared at Mana, "You don't listen well, do you? I told you that you cannot keep a child's father from them, I was not joking."

Mana yelled, "Then what do you want from me?! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Nothing. But since you took my children away from me because you do not love me, I will take _your_ love away from you."

Sasuke started to laugh, he slightly cut into Gaara's throat, making it drip blood slowly. Mana was frantic, "S-stop! What?!! Do you want me to tell you that I love you?! Will you then leave my family alone?!!"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, "Hmm, try it out. I'll see if I like the sound of it. Go on."

Mana swallowed deeply, "Sasuke. I love you. Alright!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not enough meaning, I could tell you don't mean it. Apparently you do not care about your precious Gaara after all." He put the knife to his throat again, both kids started to scream, it was muffled from the cloth.

Mana took a deep breath and said calmly and as passionate as possible, "Sasuke. Sasuke, please listen to me now. I have always loved you, ever since the moment I met you in this place. I regret ever turning you down."

Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "Continue..."

Mana breathed in again, "Please Sasuke, baby. Let's go right now and make our own life. The way it was_ meant_ to be from the beginning. Our love was destiny, these others were pawns in my game so we could ultimately prove our love. I have wasted too many years with them, I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth with my _true_ love, and Sasuke, that is you." She stopped, she had said that in such a convincing voice, she almost believed it herself.

Kichi and Kisho were wide eyed, Gaara was about to die at the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Sasuke smiled widely and dropped the knife and walked over to embrace Mana in a tight but loving hug, "I knew you would see the truth. Your game was played well, I almost believed that you _didn't_ love me. You are a master mind Mana, dear." He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply, she returned it.

Gaara's eyes started to well up, a few tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke stood up and helped her up as well. He cut the ties on the kids and grabbed Mana's hand and she followed him out of the old bar. She glanced back to see Gaara sitting up on the table and actually...crying.

Sasuke and Mana got in his truck and drove far away, they finally stopped in some city, Mana didn't know the name. Sasuke stroked her cheek, "I have a house here we can start our life here." He leaned over and kissed her, she had to return it. Mana felt his hand go down her back, he grabbed to pistol and held it up, "You will not be needing this anymore."

Mana said, almost seductively, "You're my protection now, Sasuke." She kissed him deeply.

He pulled away and smiled, "Good to hear."

He started driving again and pulled up to a house and got out. He walked over to Mana's door and opened it, instead of helping her out, he picked her up bridal style and walked in the house. It was decent, a little dust here and there, but it was still nice. Sasuke closed the door and picked her up, kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to a bedroom and dropped her on a bed. He smiled and pulled his shirt off and pulled off hers as well, he ripped her pants roughly though. He slid his off quickly and didn't waste time, he already had her positioned and did what he pleased. He had reached his limit then layed beside her and ran his fingers around her entire body. She smiled at him the entire time, a few times she would lean closer to him and kiss him. He had fallen asleep soon after and she laid there motionless and watched him sleep, craving a knife or a gun. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and fell victim to sleep.

**Authors Note: How was it? You can tell me by reviewing! Please and thank you!**


	5. Hope Is Found, But Will It Be Lost?

**Authors Note: The fifth and final chapter is up and running! Will it make it through the ribbon at the end of the track? Or will it crash and burn? You decide!**

**Two Years Later...**

Mana woke up early and made breakfast, as usual, she had the table set before Sasuke awoke. He walked out in blue boxers and kissed her deeply. He sat down and ate quickly, he finished then went to get dressed again, not long later, he came back out, "I'm leaving. Goodbye!"

He left with an extra kiss and a wave, he pulled out of the driveway slowly. Mana would always stand at the window and wave until he was out of site. Then, for ten hours, she had to clean until everything seemed spotless. She was nearly finished when Sasuke returned home that night, she was just finishing mopping and smiled as he came in the door. Mana could already tell, he had a rough day and was pissed, and she would get it brutality tonight. He ate dinner and she cleaned that up, he then roughly had her in the bedroom. He was never like the first way he was when she first came here. If she did not do exactly what he said, he struck her, she never fought. She knew how it would end up, bad. She had gotten used to the way he used her now, she still did not like it, but did not complain. When he had reached his limit, he would collapse on top of her and hug her as he slept. She rarely slept now, she had rings under her eyes. Sasuke did not care.

**The Next Day...**

Sasuke had to work over time today. She waved as he left for the day. As soon as he was out of sight, her smile faded to a grimace of hatred. She knew today was special, something told her something good would happen. She cleaned anyway, she finished early today. She awaited Sasuke to return home now. He came back soon after, he was unusually angry today. This frightened her. Just as he was about to hit her, she then let go of the feeling of happiness, just then someone burst into the house, breaking the door. They ran to the bedroom and pushed Sasuke to the ground, he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. The people that burst in were police officers. They forgot about Sasuke and covered Mana up and carried her to the cop car, she sat in the back and found Sakura sitting in the seat with her. She could not believe how relieved she was to see her bright pink hair.

She hugged Mana tightly, she started to cry, "Mana. Mana, we are here now."

Mana did not shed a tear, She was relieved but could not cry, "Hello, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura looked at her and wiped her eyes, "Are you alright Mana?"

Mana looked at her and nodded, "Yes, I'm just a little, shaken up, that's all."

Sakura nodded, "I told you to tell the police. Luckily we found you. Now you can be with Kichi, Kisho, and Gaara!"

Mana's eyes seemed to gain life again, "Really?!"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, you can be a family again."

Mana then felt the tears flow from her eyes. She hugged Sakura tightly, she handed Mana clothes and she put them on in the back, she did not care where she was. She was only happy to have clean clothes again.

The ride back to Suna seemed to take ages, they finally pulled up to the house Mana missed so much. Sakura looked at Mana, "Would you like to do it alone?"

Mana looked at her and nodded, "Yes, please. Thank you again."

Sakura nodded and the police vehicles drive away. Mana walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. She waited and heard feet running down stairs. A tall red head man opened the door, "May I help you?"

Mana looked at him, "G-Gaara..."

Gaara looked at her, "Yes, I am Gaara. And you are...?"

Mana's eyes widened, "Y-you don't remember...?"

He tilted his head, "Am I supposed to?"

Mana smiled lightly, "Maybe this will help..."

She leaned to kiss him, he pushed her away roughly, "I'm sorry...whoever you are...but please, don't come back." He shut the door in her face.

She felt hot tears run down her face, she turned and walked away. She found the park, she walked into the small bathroom they had. She looked in the mirror. She was horrified, she did not recognize herself in the mirror, she had cuts and bruises, and her eyes had dark rings around them. She didn't blame Gaara for not knowing her, she was a completely different person. The hospital wasn't too far from here, she walked there and found Sakura immediately.

Mana ran to her and hugged her, she turned around, "Mana?! Why aren't you with Gaara?"

Mana looked at her, tears in her eyes, "H-he didn't recognize m-me..."

Sakura brushed a tear that escaped down Mana's cheek, "Honey, let's get you really cleaned up first, alright? Then we'll try again."

Mana nodded and she took off work and drove Mana to her house. She brushed out her hair and straightened it, she did her make up, covering the rings, and she was able to give her some medication and it made most of the bruises disappear. Mana looked in the mirror, this Mana was the Mana she knew.

Mana smiled and hugged Sakura tightly, "I can't thank you enough, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Anything for a friend. Now try Gaara again." She winked and she dropped Mana off at the house once more.

Mana tried knocking on the door again, this time a tall red head girl opened the door, "Hello."

Mana smiled politely, holding back tears, "May I see Gaara, please?"

She nodded and yelled into the house, "Dad! It's for you!" She turned back to Mana, "He'll be here in just a moment."

Mana nodded, "Thank you." She remembered when Kichi would play twenty questions with whoever was at the door, now, she is so mature.

Gaara walked to the door, "Yes?"

Mana looked at him, "Hello, Gaara..."

Gaara looked at her, "I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Have we met before?"

Mana couldn't hold the tears anymore, they flowed silently down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry, Gaara. I've just...missed you..."

Gaara's eyes widened, "Mana...?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, Gaara, it's me."

Gaara frowned and his voice was hard, "Why are you here?"

Mana's eyes widened, "Gaara...I love you..."

He shook his head, "No, you love Sasuke, you admitted it two years ago. And you meant it, you said it with more heart than I've ever heard from you. You can't fake that."

Mana tried to smirk, "You didn't see it? Did you? That heart voice, came from protecting you all, he would have killed you. And who knows what to our kids. I was protecting you all, I know it hurt, but I had to." Mana looked at his throat, "The scar from where he cut you is still there..."

Gaara brought a hand to his throat, covering the cut, "So...You are back? For good?"

Mana nodded, "Yes. Please forgive me."

Gaara thought for a moment then hugged her tightly, Mana felt his tears fall on the top of her head, "Mana, I love you..."

Mana smiled into his chest, "I love you too, Gaara."

Gaara called into the house, "Kichi! Kisho! Mom is back!"

They both cam running to the door, they were both in tears, Kichi's eyes widened, "Mom...I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!"

Kisho had a huge smile on his face, "Mom!"

Both kids hugged her tightly, she kissed the tops of their heads, "You two have grown so much..."

They smiled and stood back. They all walked into the house as a family.

**One Year Later...**

They were back to normal, a good family again. Gaara was gone for the night, it was storming and Kichi, Kisho, and Mana were all in the living room, talking. They heard something picking the lock on their back door, Mana shooed the kids to hide on the stairs. Mana grabbed a knife, she waited close to the door, their power suddenly went out. The only light provided was the random flashes of lightning. The intruder had successfully picked the lock and opened the door slightly, Mana would not wait to see what happened next. Mana instinctively shoved the knife at the intruder, she felt the knife go in him. Mana also heard something, and felt it. It was a gunshot, it had hit her shoulder. Mana screamed in pain as she ripped the knife from the man and fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder. The lights decided to come back on, the intruder, was Sasuke.

Mana had gotten the knife into his ribs, he was as angry as ever and he wanted revenge. He clutched his ribs and fell to the ground, he held the gun pointed at Mana, "You...you left me! You told me you loved me!"

Mana smirked at him, "And you fell for _that_ game I set up!!"

Sasuke almost growled, "You bitch!" He pulled the trigger again, this time, the bullet it right above her heart.

Mana swung the knife with her good arm, she made a deep cut across his chest. Mana continued to thrust the knife in his direction until Kisho hugged her from behind, "Mom! Stop! It's done! Please stop!"

Mana stopped and looked at Sasuke's limp body, "I'm sorry..."

Kichi shook her head, "Mom, no. Don't apologize, it was self-defense. We saw it, he was breaking in and he shot you twice, you protected yourself and your family."

Mana nodded, "Thank you..."

Kisho let her go and grabbed the phone and called the polices, Sakura was the first to arrive, next was Gaara. Then the rest of the departments arrived. Sakura got Mana onto a gurney and into the back of an ambulance, Gaara rode with her and the kids rode in a police car behind them. They made it to the hospital and Mana was taken back for immediate surgery.

**A few hours later...**

Sakura came out of the operation room.

Gaara stood up, "Everything's alright, right?"

Sakura nodded, "She is okay, for now. She is awake now, you may see her. One at a time at first please."

Kichi and Kisho nodded, Kichi said, "You first dad."

Sakura pulled Gaara aside and spoke to him privately, "Gaara...I'm afraid her body has taken much damage, I don't know if she'll make it through the night..."

Gaara nodded, "I understand." He walked back to Mana's room.

Mana looked at him and smiled, "Gaara..."

Gaara let a few tears fall, "I'm sorry, I should have believed you years ago when you said Sasuke was the one that hurt you...None of this would have happened...It's my fault..."

Mana shook her head, "No, don't blame yourself, you know why?"

Gaara looked at her and shook his head slightly.

Mana smiled, "It's because I love you, no matter what."

Gaara smiled and leaned down, and kissed Mana as the monitor slowed its beeping until it was a long, steady, continuous ringing sound. Gaara let one more tear fall, it fell on Mana's cheek, he released the kiss and left the room, proud of his wife...

**Authors Note: So, how was the over all story? Please review!**

**(A Mana tribute)**

One, Two, Three

A tragedy that's built on destiny

It left you with everything but

Blood from the knife that I cut your heart out with

Now relax, close your eyes, what comes next is the surprise

This valentine is doomed

The smell of blood has filled this room

If I could do it all again

I would change most every single thing

I would let you

Kiss me

Kill me

Your kiss is torture

But killing me would be too easy

Our tragedy

Seems to be killing everything it sees

Like death itself

This valentine still looms

In the darkest hour, the killing moon

If I could do it all again

I would let you

Kiss me

Kill me

Your kiss is torture

But killing me would be too easy

Your eyes unwind the tragedy of our lives

My eyes went blind

Believe me when I say

Hell burns bright

When this night dies

Hell burns bright

Kiss me

Kill me

Your kiss is torture

But killing me would be too easy

**Authors Note II: Doesn't it just break your heart? (shrugs) You decide.**


End file.
